


Shitfaced

by icepail



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, Ennis says "darlin'", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepail/pseuds/icepail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take Ennis long to figure out that Jack was trying to get him drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitfaced

He was no genius- but it didn’t take Ennis long to figure out that Jack was trying to get him drunk.

But what Jack obviously didn’t know was that Ennis Del Mar could hold his liquor better than most, and ended up becoming properly shitfaced long before Ennis was feeling slightly more than a little buzzed.

Shitfaced might even be an understatement- he was fucking wasted. Ennis leaned over and gently took the bottle from Jack’s hand as he was lifting it up to take another drink.They’d already finished off another previously.

“What are you doin’?” He asked, hand still hovering over his mouth like he was holding some invisible bottle of whiskey.

Ennis grinned at him. “I think you need to slow down there, friend.” “I’m fine! I’m a grown man.. What’s all this about? You my daddy or something?” He was smiling though, a crooked Jack-smile, and tried to stand up. He just ended up crawling over to Ennis and clumsily plopping down next to him, their thighs pressed against each other. “S’fine.”

The fire was warm, Jack was warm, and although he wasn’t quite on the same level that Jack was, he was feeling particularly daring- as opposed to his complete lack of initiative 99% of the time.

They were quiet for a second; Jack fidgeted, like he was trying to say something. Ennis glanced over at him- his cheeks were flushed, and he chewed on his lip, and he felt something warm rise up in him. And it wasn’t the alcohol. Mostly. Ennis placed his hand on Jack’s thigh, earning a little jump, and leaned into him, turning his head and pressing his lips to Jack’s. Jack parted his lips, moaning quietly, grabbing onto the back of Ennis’ neck, pulling them closer, if that were possible. They made out, somewhat sloppily, Jack’s hands roaming and massaging and pressing, Ennis gripped his thigh lightly and shifted onto his knees, pulling away and mumbling, “Tent.”

Jack exhaled roughly and stood up uneasily-nearly fell back on his ass- Ennis following suit and half dragged, half carried Jack towards the tent, pushing him down as gently as was possible inside and, closing the flap behind him, got down, crawling between Jack’s legs and pressing himself flush against him, chest to chest.

He took Jack’s mouth in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Jack was whining, squirming; their, uh- Crotches pressing against each other with every desperate movement he made, Ennis opening his mouth in a groan. Jack pushed his hips up, “Ah.. fuck, fuck, Ennis, I need you so bad!” His voice seemed to get higher with every word, laced with need and breathy as all hell. His face was flushed and his pupils blown fucking huge.

Ennis could have _literally_ screamed. But he didn’t.

“Jack..” Jack laid his head back and pulled Ennis’ face to his, kissing all over, everywhere except his lips. Ennis ground his hips into him, Jack opening his mouth in a noiseless moan, eyes fluttering closed.

“Why the fuck…” Ennis mumbled, looking determined, almost. He sat up and started unbuttoning Jack’s shirt, pushing it open because he was still laying down. He made quick work of his own and shrugged it off. Jack’s hands came up to rub over Ennis’ bare chest, looking at him like he was some kind of god. Normally- this might make him a little nervous, being looked at like that, like he was valuable and wonderful. But he was drunk.

He leaned back to unbuckle Jack’s jeans, Jack’s head falling back and raising a hand to card through his own hair, exhaling deeply as Ennis pulled his pants off, taking his underwear and somehow his boots along with them. He leaned back down to kiss and suck at Jack’s neck. It was cold outside- but the heat coming off them both was enough to make it ferl like a furnace inside that tiny tent.

“Ennis… Ennis, Goddamn it, Ennis,” mumbling his name as if in prayer, his eyes closed, his breath coming in hot puffs of air, looking properly blissed out, to be completely honest. Taking Ennis off guard as he stopped to marvel in the glory that was horny Jack Twist, Jack sat up and grabbed his face in his hands once again to claim is lips in a rough kiss, pushing his mouth open with his own and sucking on his tongue in one expert move.

Ennis groaned as Jack pulled away and pushed him down on his back. “What are you doing..” Ennis trailed off as Jack started unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them and his shorts down just enough to take out his cock. Jack looked up at him, their eyes meeting; his lips were red and his eyes were dark, intense. And then he leaned down and took Ennis’ dick into his pretty little mouth, his fucking gorgeous, _sinful_ mouth, and sucking hard.

“Holy FUCK, Jack- oh my God,” One hand flying to fist into Jack’s hair, earning him a moan as he gripped roughly, the other moving to rest under his head and give him a better view of Jack’s handiwork. Jack pulled off, one hand holding the base of Ennis’ dick and the other cradling his balls, which felt unimaginably good in his hand. They were warm, and somehow ridiculously soft.

Jack licked a stripe up the underside of Ennis’ cock before taking the Entire Thing™ down, the head hitting the back of his throat before sucking upwards and swirling his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit and bobbing his head up and down, taking what he didn’t have in his mouth in his hand and stroking. In the meantime, Ennis was letting out quite the string of curses, some that Jack had never even heard before.

His hand gripped the back of Jack’s neck and he pushed his hips up experimentally. Jack didn’t seem to mind- and Ennis took advantage of this, effectively fucking his face. He had never experienced anything more beautiful in his life.

Ennis Del Mar was sure that he was going to hell. But at this point, who gave a shit?

Jack whined and reached his hand back to palm at his own erection, pulling off Ennis’ cock and pushing his hands up to rub his chest and shoulders. “Ennis…Christ, I need you.” His words were slurred and heavy, and Ennis felt like he could come on the spot. He pushed his pants and shorts and boots and what-have-you the rest of the way down and pulled Jack up to straddle him, his shirt still on and open.

Ennis that it was a good look on him, so thoroughly debauched. He smiled, and flipped their positions so that he was leaning in between Jack’s legs, ass-naked, and pulled him into another kiss. He bit his bottom lip and kissed down his face and neck, sucking hard on his collarbone. Jack didn’t know if he could take any more- he whimpered and moaned and squirmed around, his state of drunkenness causing everything Ennis did to him to be multiplied by.. fuck, 10000.

And since it was Ennis- this man that he loved, he would go as far to call him his soulmate, the things he did to him, the things he made him feel… it was probably even more than that. And he knew. God damn, did Ennis know exactly how to make Jack bend to his will and moan like a whore. But he would be anything for him, if that’s what he wanted.

“So good, Jack. You’re so good, baby…” He whispered, a groan coming from the other man at his words. “Want me to fuck you?” Jack’s breath hitched, a low whine coming up in his throat as he gave Ennis a look that could wilt flowers. (In the sexiest way possible.)

"I swear to God, Ennis.” His voice cracking, “I swear to God.” Ennis grinned and Jack grabbed his hand, pulling his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking, getting them as good and wet as he possibly could. “Jack, we have lube.. fuck.” Jack looked him in the eye, briefly, before releasing his fingers. He didn’t care. So be it.

Ennis pushed Jack’s legs up so he could get better access to his hole- circling around the rim with his middle finger and pressing gently, prompting a whimper from Jack before he pushed his finger in. “Fuck fuck fuck..” Jack had his hands over his face and was whining at the pleasurable intrusion.

Ennis looked down at him with a little smile on his face before returning to pay attention to his work. He continued to stretch him on the one finger before slowly adding another and hooking his fingers to find that special spot inside of him that would drive him crazy. He leaned down and took one of Jack’s nipples in his mouth- his other hand pinching at the other.. Jack’s hips jerking up as Ennis found his prostate and continued his ministrations on his chest.

“That good, Jack?”

“Yes! Please, Ennis, I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me so bad,” He rambled; almost as if stimulation was driving him over the edge. He looked Ennis in the eye. “Please.” Ennis could have looked into those blue eyes for the rest of his life. Dark with lust and love and so many other things he couldn’t even put into words, but when he looked at him like that, he felt it. Deep inside his soul- he felt it. He moved to grab the bottle of lube out of his bag, flipping the top and pouring it liberally first on himself, and then on Jack’s asshole. It was the kind that got warm when you rubbed it on stuff.

Ennis positioned himself at Jack’s entrance and started to slowly push in before “Wait…Ennis. Look at me. I want you to look at me while you do it.” Jack whispered, eyes watery. He watched Jack, the redness in his cheeks, his lips slightly trembling, and let out a long moan.

He started to push himself in, feeling the tight heat around himself but not closing his eyes, not breaking eye contact with the beautiful man in front of him. Jack’s mouth hung open, little breathy moans escaping him- eyes half closed, fluttering, his lashes brushing his cheeks….Truly; a sight to behold. And he slid the rest of the way in. “Fuck!”

Jack’s dick was hard as a fucking rock, laying back against his belly. Ennis rolling his hips into him, with every move it brushed against his abdomen and Jack was whining loudly- head back, legs wrapped around Ennis’ waist with his heels digging into the backs of his thighs. The heat between them was obscenely pleasurable and you could have forgotten that it was 30 degrees outside.

“Ennis..Ennis….please, Ennis..” Ennis leaned down so that their foreheads could touch and he roughly thrust into Jack, causing him to moan and jolt. “What is it?” “Go faster!” He sped up a little bit, rolling his hips in rhythm with Jack’s and grinning at him as he moaned and mumbled incoherently, hands reaching up to grip Ennis’ biceps and then wrapping around to his back, pulling him ever closer. Their chests pressed flush against each other and Ennis groaned, thrusting sharply into Jack. He felt his fingernails dig into his shoulderblades, and that only spurred him on more. Their pants and moans filling the tent like some kind of debaucherous symphony.

“Jack, Darlin’… so good, feel so good..” Jack reached a hand down to pump his own cock, his hips pushing back into Ennis’ as much as he could from the position he was in. He was whimpering and biting his lip- “Are you close, hon?” Ennis asked him slowing his pace slightly and grabbing Jack’s wrist, pushing it away. “Let me..” He took Jack’s dick and began to stroke, timing it with his thrusts. Jack’s hand flying up to grip at the arm that wasn’t getting him off and whisper-whining, “Ennis.. Ennis..” Saying his name like a litany.

Ennis pounded into him, and he watched Jack’s face as he moved. Jack’s breath hitched and he tensed around Ennis, eyes fluttering closed and crying out loud enough to wake the dead as he came.

Ennis slowed his thrusts a little as Jack started to relax, hazy and heavy from his orgasm and the drink, but he hadn't finished yet.

He leaned back down to press a kiss to his lips, his neck, before pulling out. “Turn over,” He whispered; Jack was as pliant as could be at this point, and did as he was asked. He laid on his chest and Ennis pulled his hips up a little, his fingers accidentally brushing over Jack’s spent and sensitive cock and causing him to jerk. “I got you.”

He pushed back in, groaning at the return of heat and tight and lord have mercy and he started thrusting again, faster, deeper, using Jack’s hips as leverage. He gripped them tight enough that he would probably leave bruises- but he knew Jack loved when he roughed him up like this.

Jack, at this point, was so far gone, that he was just moaning and whining and whimpering, like he was trying to talk- but he couldn’t, because he was so overstimulated. They’d never done it like this before, but the heat of the alcohol and their bodies made Ennis feel plenty daring, and so he drew it out as long as he possibly could.

He ground his hips into Jack’s ass, pushing himself as deep as he could go. Jack clenched around him and groaned loudly as Ennis started pounding into him again at a punishing rate- he could feel himself getting close. The only sounds they could hear at this point were the two of them- their pleasure, and the sound of Ennis’ hips smacking against Jack’s ass, skin on skin.

“Fuck! Jack, you feel so good,”

He pulled out and pressed himself against Jack, burying his head in his shoulder and rubbing his cock between his asscheeks. Jack cursed, “Christ, Ennis” He sounded fucked out, his breath hitching on his name. Ennis released himself with a moan, biting down on Jack’s shoulder hard, drawing a little “Ah!” from the man underneath him. They laid there like that for awhile, panting, heavy breathing, Ennis’ face buried in Jack’s shoulder. They basked in the smell of sweat and sex and whatever else wonderful that was in that tent, and it was just them, pressed together.

Before too long, Ennis sat up and exhaled, grabbing a cloth and wiping himself and Jack’s back off, pushing at his hip to turn him over and wipe his belly. He lay back down next to him and studied Jack’s face. He sometimes got quiet after they fucked.

“Hey.” Jack looked up at him, blue eyes still cloudy and watery, pressing a kiss to his lips, a slow kiss. He turned over, pulling Ennis’ arm over his waist so they could spoon. He opened his mouth and took a breath as if to say something.

“Thank you.”

He was whI sorting, and Ennis craned his neck to see what he could of Jack’s face, and he was smiling. “S’not a thing, darlin’.” Ennis mumbled, pressing his forehead to the back of Jack’s neck and inhaling his scent. Jack laughed a little and settled back.

“Night, cowboy.”


End file.
